peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Beefheart
Career outline (no more than one paragraph, please) *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) Festive Fifty Entries *Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP - Clear Spot) (Reprise) 1976 #18, 2000 All-Time #13 Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. Original session tapes were lost and 2001 repeat broadcasts came from a listener tape from the original shows. 1. Recorded: 1968-01-24. First Broadcast: 04 Feburary 1968. Repeated: 06 March 2001 *Sure 'Nuffn' Yes I Do / Yellow Brick Road / Abba Zabba /Electricity 2. Recorded: 1968-05-06. First Broadcast: 12 May 1968. Repeated: 09 June 1968, 07 March 2001 *Safe As Milk / Beatle Bones 'N' Smoke'N' Stones / Kandy Korn / You Gotta Trust Us (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played 1967 *14 August 1967: Abba Zabba (LP - Safe As Milk) 1968 *27 October 1968: Safe as Milk (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty 1979 *12 December 1970: I Wanna Find A Woman That'll Hold My Big Toe Till I Have To Go (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby)) 1978 *27 July 1978: Orange Claw Hammer (LP – Trout Mask Replica) *08 August 1978: Hard Workin' Man (LP - Blue Collar soundtrack) MCA *07 November 1978: When I See Mommy I Feel Like A Mummy (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *07 November 1978: Owed t'Alex (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *07 November 1978: Candle Mambo (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *08 November 1978: Love Lies (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *08 November 1978: Suction Prints (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *08 November 1978: Apes-Ma (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *29 November 1978: Suction Prints (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) 1979 *08 January 1979: Bat Chain Puller (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) *29 January 1979: Love Lies (LP-Shiny Beast) Virgin *30 August 1979: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP - Clear Spot) (Reprise) *11 September 1979: Clear Spot (LP - Clear Spot) *13 September 1979: Golden Birdies (LP - Clear Spot) *15 November 1979: Long Neck Bottles (LP - Clear Spot) 1980 *02 January 1980: Son Of Mirror Man - Mere Man (LP - Strictly Personal) United Artists 1982 *18 January 1982: Diddy Wah Diddy (single) A&M *18 January 1982: (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *18 January 1982: (LP - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin *23 August 1982: Ice Cream For Crow (single) Virgin *20 September 1982: The Witch Doctor Life (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) *23 September 1982: Hey Garland, I Dig Your Tweed Coat (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) 1987 *08 June 1987: 'Ashtray Heart (LP-Doc At The Radar Station)' (Virgin) 1992 *09 May 1992: Circumstances (CD - Clear Spot/The Spotlight Kid) *24 December 1992: There Ain't No Santa Claus On The Evenin' Stage (LP - The Spotlight Kid) 1993 *09 April 1993: Click-Clack (LP – The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *11 December 1993: Steal Softly Thru Snow (LP - Trout Mask Replica) 1995 *28 April 1995: 'Sun Zoom Spark (LP - Clear Spot)' (Reprise) *10 November 1995: 'Golden Birdies (LP - Clear Spot)' (Reprise) 1996 *18 March 1996: Clear Spot (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise 1997 *20 November 1997: Pachuco Cadaver (LP - Trout Mask Replica) 1999 *30 March 1999: Just Back From The City (LP - Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-1982)) *05 May 1999: Hobo Chang Ba (LP - Grow Fins Sampler) Revenant *30 June 1999: Evil Is Going On (5xCD: Grow Fins) *01 July 1999: Sure Nuff N Yes I Do (5xCD – Grow Fins) Revenant 2001 *11 April 2001: Lick My Decals Off, Baby (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *12 April 2001: Doctor Dark (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *18 April 2001: Peon (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *02 May 2001: 'One Red Rose That I Mean (LP-Lick My Decals Off, Baby)' (Reprise) *08 May 2001: The Smithsonian Institute Blues (Or The Big Dig) (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *15 May 2001: Flash Gordon's Ape (LP –Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *05 December 2001: Too Much Time (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise *05 December 2001: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise *05 December 2001: Golden Birdies (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise 2002 *15 May 2002: Floppy Boot Stomp (LP – Dust Sucker) Milksafe (Please fill in) Other *The Artist Formerly Known As Captain Beefheart: TV documentary narrated by Peel *See also Magic Band Links *Wikipedia *Captain Beefheart Radar Station *Captain Beefheart Radar Station: Steamed interview with Peel (broadcast 24 April 1973) Category:1968 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:Artists